


great unfinished symphony

by talkaboutartassholes



Series: to be sound (or to feel saved again) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Just Wants A Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sleepy Peter Parker, Sleepy Tony Stark, ironfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: a series of snapshots in the post-endgame lives of Tony, Pepper, Peter, and Morganthis is a happy ending/denial filled zone





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 'Somebody you should meet' took off in a way I never would have expected and I got a number of requests for more IronFam fluff in that universe and who I am to deny you all of that. So here is this. You don't have to have read that story to understand this though.
> 
> There isn't going to be any through plot here, this is just going to be a collection of one-shots all set in the same universe. They also probably aren't going to be in any order other than in which inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Home. Tony never wanted to leave again. And honestly, after saving the universe he was pretty sure he was allowed to become a hermit without judgment. 

May had let Tony bring Peter home with him for the week now that he was no longer bedridden in the hospital and the man wasn’t sure he would ever be able to thank her enough. His little family of four had pulled up the drive of the rural farmhouse about 45 minutes earlier. 

As soon as she had been freed from her car seat confines, Morgan had latched on to Peter and run off with him promising a tour. The two had started at Morgan’s tent and Tony was pretty sure he’d heard them in the garage at one point but for the last 10 minutes or so they had been in Morgan’s bedroom. 

Tony and Pepper were in their own room finishing up unpacking from the stint at the hospital and goddamnit, he wanted some time with his kids. Closing the drawer he had been folding clothes into, he turned to Pepper. “I’m gonna go make sure they’re not plotting world domination.” He lifted his chin in the direction of the noises coming from down the hall.

Pepper smiled knowingly but played along anyway. “That’s a good idea.”

With a quick peck on her cheek on his way out of their room, Tony made his way to where Morgan was inevitably holding Peter hostage.

As he got closer to the open door he could hear Morgan’s tiny voice as she showed Peter around her room. “...that’s where all my stuffed animals go and these are all my books.”

“Wow," Peter said, sounding genuinely interested in the book collection of a preschooler. "That’s quite a collection you have.”

Tony leaned against the door frame and watched as Peter knelt next to his little girl. He was already so good with her it made Tony wish, not for the first time, that Peter could have been around since the beginning to watch her grow up.

Morgan, in a surprisingly humble move for a 4-year-old, merely shrugged. “I just started reading by myself and Daddy got really excited and got me a bunch of new ones.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” The kid let out a small laugh and glanced over his shoulder to shoot Tony an amused look; who, in his own act of maturity, stuck his tongue out at the boy. He should have guessed Pete would know he was there.

“Can we go to your room now?”

Peter’s head snapped back to Morgan at the girl’s words. “My room?” His voice was breathy and his eyes were wide.

“Yeah. Daddy keeps it locked for you, but I know he goes in there a bunch.” Morgan was brushing the hair of one of her dolls, clearly unaware of the effect her words were having. “But now that you’re home can I go in?”

Peter floundered, mouth agape, and Tony figured now would be a good time to step in. “Hey Morguna, I think Mommy’s making lunch, why don’t you go help her?”

Morgan turned to him with an adorable, scrunched up expression. “Why can’t Peter go help her?” 

“Wow, we haven’t even been home for a day and you’re already pushing your responsibilities off on your big brother.”

Morgan nodded adorably and with far too much enthusiasm, apparently unaware that was the wrong answer. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I need to talk to Pete for a minute, then I’ll send him down to help too, okay?”

Morgan shrugged and stood up. “Okay.” 

As she walked by, Tony reached an arm out to stop her and bent to plant a kiss on her forehead. He ruffled her hair for good measure before pushing her towards the stairs. “Go find Mom.”

Looking back into the room Tony saw Peter still sitting on the floor, and raised his eyebrows in question.

Peter smiled mischievously in return. “Giving me chores now, Mr. Stark?”

Tony pushed himself off the door jam and made his way over to the kid to offer him help up. “Ya know, if you keep switching between Mr. Stark and Dad you’re gonna give me emotional whiplash.”

“Just don’t want to confuse Morgan is all,” Peter said with a smirk as he grabbed the hand being extended to him.

Tony hummed knowingly as he pulled the boy to his feet. “Morgan, of course.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to break, before Tony sighed exasperatedly and turned to leave. “Well, come on then.” He started walking down the hall, listening to make sure Peter was following. When he arrived at the last door in the hallway he reached up to the top of the door frame and retrieved a key.

“That’s not a very secure hiding spot.”

“Yeah, well, the person I’m hiding it from is like three feet tall.” Tony rolled his eyes and turned the key in the lock. It should feel strange, bringing someone else into this room, but then, the room was Peter’s. Even if when it was built there was no hope it would ever fill its intended purpose.

Peter followed in behind him and Tony stood off to the side, letting the kid take in his surroundings. Tony watched as the boy’s eyes slid from the bed with its Star Wars comforter, to the desk outfitted with holo-screens and SAT prep books, to the bookshelf pilled full of books and DVDs and unopened Lego sets. On the walls hung movie posters and a Mets banner and a corkboard full of snapshots the kid had taken. There were ones of the two of them in the lab, some of Peter with his little nerd friends, and even a couple of the New York skyline that could only have been achieved by Spider-Man.

Tony cleared his throat, “I might have gone a little overboard. I didn’t exactly have anyone to ask for design input.”

When Peter turned to him, Tony saw his overwhelmed expression and the unshed tears gathering in the boy’s eyes.

Tony’s demeanor softened at the sight. “Come here, bud.” He opened his arms to the boy and let Peter fall into them. He was happy to be able to hold his kid, to provide some level of comfort.

With his face buried in Tony’s neck, the boy’s words were muffled when he finally spoke. “You made me my own room.”

“Of course I did,” Tony swallowed thickly around the emotions in his voice. “You’re my kid.”

He heard Peter sniffle and felt the distinct wetness of tears on soaking through his shirt. Tony angled his head towards the boy’s and placed a kiss on the corner of his jaw. They had only just started the whole hugging thing and if it were anyone else or had it been a couple of years earlier, Tony probably wouldn’t have done it. But now he was a dad. Now he recognized the swell of affection in his chest as the same one that would appear whenever Morgan reached a new milestone or clung to him when she was scared. Now he knew, blood or time be damned, Peter was his kid.

“You’re my kid, okay? Just like Morgan. Don’t ever forget that.” He allowed himself one last tight squeeze before pulling back. Using his sleeve, he dried the slowing tears on Peter’s face and smiled down at the boy. “Now, I believe I promised Morgan that we’d help out with lunch and she is not above threats, blackmail, and extortion if she doesn’t get her way, so we better get down there.”

Peter let out a watery laugh, just like Tony had hoped he would. “She’s four, Mr. Stark.”

“And?” Tony started guiding them towards the door, his hand buried in Peter’s hair with the boy tucked firmly into his side. “She has Pepper’s brain and my charm, we’re defenseless against her.”


	2. Nap Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet and written while I was having writer's block on a different story.
> 
> this chapter goes out to InTheShadows3 who said: I Love how Tony is only affectionate with his family. I would like to read one when he falls asleep next to Peter and him being embarrassed about it.
> 
> I ended up making Peter the embarrassed one, I hope that's okay

Peter woke with a gasp, disoriented. He pushed himself up. His breathing was heavy as he tried to take in his surroundings. A sleepy groan from underneath him drew his attention down to the couch he was half-laying on.

“Whoa, hey kid, we’re home, you’re all good.” Tony was laying on the sofa, still mostly asleep, covered haphazardly by Peter’s X-Wing blanket.

They had been watching TV earlier, he must have fallen asleep on accident. On Tony.

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry.” Peter looked around, still a little out of it, and tried to figure out how to get up. He was stuck between the back of the couch and Tony meaning, he’d have to crawl over the man to be able to stand.

“What are you on about, kid?” Tony looked confused - he must not have been awake enough to realize what had happened yet.

Peter pulled the blanket off himself and tried to push himself in a better sitting position to get off the sofa, but Tony grabbed his arm.

“Hey, where are you going? I need my personal weighted blanket.”

Oh god, he had totally been crushing Tony. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, I can go.”

“Kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“What?” He furrowed his brow, confused.

“I’m tired, I’m comfortable, and I _was_ warm.” Tony opened his arms in a clear ‘get over here’ gesture. “So if you could just shut your yap and get back here, I could return to my nap.”

“Ya know, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, as he slid back into his position at the man’s side. “You’re a lot more comfortable with this stuff then you used to be.”

“Yeah well, you can thank Morgan.” The arm behind Peter’s back hooked onto his side, holding him in place, while the other found the wrist of the hand he had laying on Mr. Stark’s chest, thumb rubbing gently at the pulse point. “Now, the girls won't be back for another hour, so if it’s all the same to you, I’m going back to sleep.”

Peter giggled and snuggled himself into Tony’s chest. “Sure thing, old man.” He expected a jab in response and had to try and cover his gasp as he felt a soft kiss be pressed into his hairline.

*

As she made her way up the steps of the porch, Pepper heard the fast patter of a speeding Morgan before she saw her come barreling out the front door. The girl had run off into the house as soon as Pepper had unstrapped her from the car seat, eager to get back to her dad and brother.

“Mommy!” Morgan whisper-shouted as she latched onto Pepper’s leg. “Daddy and Peter are asleep on the couch.”

“Are they now?” 

“Mmhmm,” Morgan hummed the affirmative as her mother led her back inside. 

Pepper caught sight of the snoozing boys and smiled to herself before kneeling down to her daughter. “Well,” she said, a plan forming. “If they sleep any longer they won’t be able to get to bed tonight. Why don’t you go wake them up?”

“How?”

“I hear jumping is an effective method.” Pepper’s smile turned mischievous and Morgan’s eyes lit up.

She set the little tyrant off and made her way to the dining room to put down her things. There was a thud and resulting groan as Morgan successfully completed her mission.

“Mommy told me to come and wake you up.” Great, she was being ratted out by her own daughter.

She heard Tony’s groggy, slightly wounded-sounding response, “Good job. I’m awake.”

“I’m not,” Peter grumbled.

“Mommy told me to wake you up too.”

Pepper re-entered the room in time to see Morgan, who was sitting firmly on her dad’s chest, poking Peter in the face in an attempt to wake him. She giggled to herself and caught Tony’s eye. 

“Well we don’t want to disappoint Mom, do we?” Peter batted the girl’s hand away and rolled his eyes.

Tony picked Morgan up off his chest and deposited her onto Peter. “Okay baby, you stay here and make sure Petey doesn’t fall back asleep.”

“Okay!” Morgan beamed up at Tony who leaned in to kiss her forehead before getting up. 

He made his way over to Pepper and leaned in to her ear. “You sicced your daughter on us? That’s cruel.”

“My daughter?” Pepper raised her eyebrows at him.

“When you use her as your personal Strike Team, yes, she’s _your daughter_.” Tony bumped her shoulder with his own while they watched as Morgan tried to teach Peter some overly complicated hand game.

“Well how about you go get _our kids_ ready for dinner.”

Tony kissed her cheek and started backing to the couch with a playful grin. “Whatever you say, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, also if you want to feel free to leave suggestions or prompts for things you want to see from this 'verse. 
> 
> Also! I am in the process of writing my next bingo fic. Its a Soulmate AU and I would love to know what you guys are looking for so [I put up a quick poll](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdUZlQ3_fwLiXu-qwybgnYe4voNIkcFRPt4f1SJ128Fc4y9mA/viewform?usp=sf_link). If you have a second I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think or stop on over to my tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
